


Those Couple of Years No One Ever Talks About

by Schawn12



Series: Perfect Percentage [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Back to School, F/F, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schawn12/pseuds/Schawn12
Summary: Our happy-as-can-be couples return for their next year at Barden. Though they havent quite gotten to the school part yet.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Perfect Percentage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/715770
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Those Couple of Years No One Ever Talks About

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back PITCHES!!! Sorry that I went completely MIA with this story line and these charcters. This is just a filler for now. I have 3 chapters of the second story completed and ready to post. I would like to get a little father before that post though. I do work in the medical field and with COVID on the rampage I work almost every single day. I will do the best I can to not make it be 3 years before I post again though. 
> 
> Enjoy for now!

**Four Months After Everything...**

**Beca**

“Are we sure about this?” Beca asked as Lexa took the last box with her name on it out of the jeep and loaded it onto the waiting flatbed trolley. “I mean this will be the first time we won’t be living in the same building in like six years or so.” To be honest, Beca didn’t really know how she felt about this whole situation. Lexa was a Bella now, they honestly should both be moving into the house together. It’s not that she didn’t think this was a good decision on her sister’s part, she just wished she was just down the hall or something. She could see Lexa thinking the same things but with a much lighter approach.

“Bex, everything will be fine. I’m not even a five minute walk from the house!” Lexa turned to her after she set the box down and motioned for the guy to start heading to the building. “Plus I’ll be there whenever I can and not only will you have all the Bellas but you will have Chlo! I’m sure that appeals to you more than me, dude.” They both cracked smiles and turned to follow the guy up to Lexa’s new Resident Advisor’s private single dorm room. They had barely ever seen their RA last year and to be honest they could have used him a few times.

They unloaded the boxes from the trolley and had just started to open them when there was an unexpected knock at the door. They instantly froze and looked toward each other confused. Lexa was the only RA on this half of the floor and none of the students were moving in until tomorrow. After a second knock brought her back to reality, Lexa stood and moved to the door. She opened it to reveal a rather seductive looking blonde leaning against the frame of her door. “I’m looking for the Commander?” Her blue eyes flashed with mischief and her voice dripped with want. Lexa’s only response was to completely back the girl up against her door frame, press their bodies flush together, and kiss her with abandon. As they pulled apart a hum rose from the blonde’s chest. “Mmm, well I guess I found her.” Lexa rested their foreheads together.

_ Oh God I’m going to be sick. _ Beca thought from the other side of the room.

**Clarke**

“What can I say, I missed you!” A brilliant smile broke out over those soft, pale pink lips before they pressed together again. “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too Lexa, and I missed you as well.” Clarke weaved her fingers into the baby soft hairs at the base of Lexa’s skull and just looked at her girlfriend. Their intimate bubble was popped by Beca clearing her throat from the center of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at them mockingly.

“Hey Clarke, welcome back.” Lexa removed herself from Clarke and let her enter the room. She greeted Beca with a short, small hug. “Now that one will quit whining.” Beca teased shooting a glare at her sister. “How was the road trip with the girls?”

Clarke had spent the last week and a half on a road trip with Octavia and Raven. She and O had set out on the trip up to DC to visit Raven and her parents. They had always planned to go over the summer but when Raven came down to Atlanta halfway through break for two week while her parents were both on business trips, they decided to drive up there at the end of break and bring Raven back for school. “It was great! We had more fun when we were in the car than we did when we were out of it. By the last day all of us just wanted to be back here though.” She sent a wayward glance at Lexa. “We all had our own reasons.”

“Where are O and Rae?” Lexa had to clear her throat before asking, causing Clarke to smile and Beca to roll her eyes. She moved back toward a box that was open and half unpacked on the floor.

“We dropped Rae off at her and Anya’s apartment. O and I went to unload our stuff at the SZP house and Bellamy and Lincoln saw us and came over to help. As soon as the last box hit the floor O locked me out of our room, so I came here in hopes that you were already moving in. Guess I got lucky.” Clarke had taken to moving around the room taking in the space and trying to picture Lexa (and herself) in it. She knew Clarke would be spending a lot of time here with Lexa throughout the year since they could always be alone.

“Are you mentally decorating my room?” At Lexa’s question heat rose into Clarke’s cheeks and she faced her girlfriend with a sheepish smile. Clarke shrugged a little and held her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart while scrunching up her nose in answer. Lexa just smiled at her and shook her head. “Then help us unbox this stuff so we can head to the Bellas house and move in Beca. We will more than likely get roped into helping Chlo so maybe by then O will let you actually unpack. I will be more than happy to help you.” Beca was already nodding when Clarke looked her way, so she sank to her knees and ripped the tape off the top of a box and opened it to find a picture of her and Lexa from their first date sitting on top.

**Lexa**

Two hours, three disagreements, four album changes, and five cardboard cuts (all to Beca) later they were in the jeep headed to the Bellas house. No sooner than pulling to the curb did the front door fly open and Chloe came sprinting across the lawn toward them. Beca rolled her eyes lightly as she shut the door behind her. “Well looks like she kept up with the cardio over the break.” Beca spoke under her breath but still loud enough for Lexa to hear.

“You would know, Bex. You two saw each other almost every week and I know for a fact that you were involved in her…various…workouts.” Lexa laughed as she opened the back of the jeep to reveal Beca’s belongings. Beca had blushed at her sister’s (true) accusations and only just came back to reality in time for Chloe’s body to crash into her tiny frame almost taking both of them to the ground with the force of the kiss she added.

“Hey babe, it’s about time you got here!” Chloe pulled back only enough to speak. Over her shoulder Beca could see (and hear) all of the other Bellas flooding from the door to help bring in her things. She only panicked once when Amy went to grab the box holding her mixing equipment. Okay so she panicked twice because after that Amy went to take her keyboard. Lexa must have sensed what Beca was feeling because she handed her the suitcase that held nothing but clothing inside. Beca sighed with relief as the Australian extended the handle and said that she would rather do this than carry anything any way.

Everyone filed up the stairs to the second floor stopping at the base of the small set that led to the attic room that Beca requested to be in to work on her mixes. They formed a “bucket brigade” line passing boxes and things up the steps and into the room. Once everything was in the room the others went back to their own unpacking and such. Chloe of course hung back by the door looking a bit off but no one mentioned anything about it. Lexa and Clarke started setting boxes in the region of the room they would go in. Clothes by the closet, mixing equipment and school stuff by the desk, and so on. Fat Amy was sitting on the second bed in the room talking a mile a minute about, God knows what and Chloe just stayed at the door.

Beca walked over to the desk area to start unpacking her mixing equipment. She knew it would take her awhile to get perfect and she wasn’t going to let anyone help her either. Amy left soon after that saying, “Well Shawshank, looks like you have enough help here. I need to go see a man about a chicken on a leash.” And she was gone.

**Chloe**

Chloe never moved from her spot by the door. Her eyes would shift around the room, from Beca’s side to Amy’s and back to Beca herself. Once she started to ring her hands together, Beca figured out something was nagging in the back of Chloe’s brain. “Chlo?” she asked as she set her monitor down and walked to her now obviously distressed girlfriend. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I just…it’s…umm…” Chloe never got tongue tied, she wasn’t the kind of person to have issues talking about what was bothering her. She finally threw her hands up in a way that screamed ‘fuck it’ and spoke. “Why do you want to stay up here with Amy instead of sharing a room with me?”

She didn't mean for it to sound so snarky. Honestly she was just upset over it and couldn’t figure out why Beca hadn’t noticed until now. “Chlo, this has nothing to do with me not wanting to share a room with you.” Chloe watched as Lexa and Clarke retreated into the closet away from their conversation. Tears were clinging to Chloe’s eyes and she sniffed every once in a while trying to force down her overflowing emotions. “I love you Chloe, that hasn’t changed. I guess you could say that in this way I am slightly old fashioned.” Chloe looked at her questioningly with that cute little curious puppy head tilt thing that Beca loved. “For some odd reason, I don’t want us to be sharing the same room until we have a place that we can call ours. I don’t mean like we can call the room ours, I mean like we can call the whole place ours.”

Chloe didn't exactly expect that response. Was this just because their relationship was still on the newer side and Beca didn't want to U-Haul? Or was it something completely more emotional and long lasting. Chloe could feel her expression and emotions shift into something much more “Chloe like”. “Bex, is this your way of asking me to move in with you?” she teased as she pulled Beca closer by her hands.

“I guess you could say that, you know one day, when we are both out of college,” Chloe squealed when she was finished and threw herself around Beca’s frame again and kissed her all over. “Plus you have your own room here so it’s not like we will be spending all our time with someone else in the room as well. I will honestly probably spend most of my time in your room. I can take my laptop down there and mix and if I need this equipment up here for something then we can just tell Amy that they are having an all-you-can-eat buffet somewhere and throw money at her and she will be gone.” They all laughed at the honest truth.

Once Chloe let her down the four of them really got to work. With Lexa and Clarke focusing on her clothing, Beca on her mixing equipment, and Chloe on her other items they were done rather efficiently. Within an hour they were headed to the SZP house to help Clarke unpack. Octavia had finally given her the all clear. They didn’t really have a whole lot to do since all of the boxes were upstairs already. They spent their time unloading the boxes and had Clarke direct them to where she wanted whatever they had just unpacked. Other Sigma sisters were constantly walking past the open door carrying various things, and every time Lexa’s eyes would shoot to the door. Chloe tried to ignore it but she found herself curious about the reasoning behind it.

“Clarke, is she living here too?” Lexa had asked quietly while still trying to watch the door. At first Beca didn’t know who she meant but as she followed Lexa’s line of sight with her own eyes Niylah walked past. “Son of a bitch!” Lexa swore under her breath as she passed. She had become rather protective over Clarke since they got back together and Beca remembers Lexa telling her and Chloe about the other girl’s crush on Clarke.

“Lex, it’s okay, you know you are it for me. Niylah is rooming with Ontari and she knows not to mess with me because of you. Ontari also told her to get her shit together or move out of the house so there is that too. Everything will be fine.” Lexa didn’t look convinced and Clarke must have noticed. “Her room is also down stairs and nowhere near this one, she must be helping some others with their things.” Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled her to where she couldn’t see out the door anymore.

They finished with Clarke’s things not long after that and went to grab something to eat before heading back to their respective rooms. Clarke followed Lexa to her dorm and when Chloe and Beca got back to the Bellas’ house they both went to Chloe’s room. It was the beautiful start to a new school year.


End file.
